don't touch her
by The muse of fan fiction
Summary: Summary: woe to those who come after Lucy for a lion doesn't love to share his mate.


Hey everyone here's a new lolu fan fic

I am a proud member of a new lolu community that is growing my founder want some more people to follow since it is still growing it looks like it is the largest lolu fan fic community it seems and is still growing stop by and visit

Here's it's name

 **loke x lucy, lucy x loke, LoLu or Lucy X Leo**

Summary:

woe to those who come after Lucy for a lion doesn't love to share his mate.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[]

It was supposed to be a simple job. Emphasis on simple. But with anything involving Natsu it got out of control and destructive fast. Lucy ducked as another spell flew towards her head.

"Hold still little girl." Called her opponent. "I just want to make you part of my collection. Your beauty must be preserved only for my eyes."

"Not gonna happen pal." Shouted Lucy at the lunatic dark wizard.

"You'll either join my collection as well my frozen dolls or I'll take your dead body. Either way I'll have you." He yelled. He launched another spell at her and Lucy dodged it by sliding to the right. He then knocked her keys off her person and it seemed like had turned to Lucy side as the last head made her Dodge towards her keys. With the triumphant Karen covering her face she grabbed the keys and grabbed the first golden one she could get. Noting that I was Loke's key she knew the guy was in for a world of pain if Loke heard what he had called her earlier.

"Open gate of the lion, Leo." Shouted Lucy.

Her victory was short-lived as the wizard has hit her with the spell and she was opening the gate. Lucy fell backwards as blood spilled from her side. A growl reached her ears as she looked and saw Loke glaring at the man in front of her.

"How dare you hurt Lucy!" Bellowed Loke.

"As I told the little bimbo before she can either become part of my collection whether alive or her dead body." Smiled the man.

Loke's fist started to glow very brightly. A dark aura covering him. "You will not take Lucy from me. You hurt her, so now you're going to pay." He screamed furiously. "Regulars impact!" He yelled. The dark mage didn't stand a chance he was knocked out cold. Apparently Loke wasn't satisfied. "I'll make you regret ever laying a finger on Lucy."

"Loke stop." Lucy gasped one hand clutching injury side the other helping her get up. She stumbled over to the lion spirit and put her hand on his shoulder. He threw a look over his shoulder. His eyes were blowing dangerously his teeth were sharper, but Lucy stood and prayed she lifted her hand that was on the shoulder to his cheek. "Loke please." She pleaded. "I'm fine now. Please, he's not worth it." Loke looked back at the unconscious man and turned back to Lucy's parents going back to the way usually was.

"Lucy!" Called a female voice that belong to the armor-clad mage Erza. The redhead emerged from behind – on the opposite side. She took in the scene in front of her. "Good job this was the last of them. gray took the other thieves back to town." Erza told them. "I had to knock Natsu out is doing more harm than good. Happy is with him." Erza added and noticed the injury on Lucy. "Loke take Lucy back to the train station, head back to fairytale. I'll take care of this creep." Erza said as she stepped forward. Loke nodded to the redhead.

"All right I'll take her back." He said picked her up bridal style. "But to the celestial world." He added as lion spirit and his master disappeared. Erza just shook her head. 'The miracle of the other so Lucy again after this.' She thought as she dragged the unconscious man away. She then stopped and looked him over then she threw a punch at his stomach earning a groan of pain from the man. Not completely satisfied yet she kicked him in the nuts. Satisfied with the work she dragged the unconscious and now very much pain man back to town.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Why can't I recover back at my house?" Questioned the blonde celestial mage to her spirit. They were currently in Loke's mansion at the celestial world.

"Because I rather not leave you to be to be alone there, but I have to return to charge back up here." Answered the spirit rushing a lock of hair from the blonde's face.

"Loke it was a minor cut the bleeding has stopped."

"I don't care Princess. I love you. Can't let anyone hurt you." He whispered eyes closing the pain at the thought of losing his beloved.

"Loke you're not going to lose me." She raised her hands and brushed his cheek. "My silly lion, how many times do you have to tell you. You can't get rid of me." She smiled at him and he opened his eyes and he cracked a smile. He leaned forward to kiss her. But stopped by moment. "No man ever touches you or take you." He said very serious.

"I know is if they did they'd have to deal with very pissed off celestial spirit that I love." Replied Lucy.

"And don't you forget it." Responded Loke as he closed the distance between their lips. The couple became lost to the world around them.

So be warned those who try to take the lion's lioness for you might just lose your life.


End file.
